A whole new magic
by Kai's fury
Summary: My first ever fanfic.DBZHP crossover
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from DBZ, or Harry Potter. Constructive Criticism please be kind.  
  
Gohan was stretched out on the soft grass. He had just finished training with is dad and Vegeta who were lying beside him. All of a sudden he felt a breeze of cold air brush across him and opened his eyes. It was a very strange man in a pointy hat and a white beard that went down to his waist. "Hello" said the man quietly. "Hello, and who are you?" Goku responded. "I am Albus Dombldore and I am here to invite you to the Triwizard tournament. You see after long deliberation the magical community has decided to accept your fighting with Ki I believe it is called as a variation of magic and as a show of goodwill, have decided to invite you to the tournament. "Hold up what the hell are you talking about, what magic, there is no such thing, secondly what tournament is this, and why should we care if Ki is classified as magic or not!" Vegeta roared in a fury." Albus Dombledore sighed and with great calm said "first of all magic is very real and Ki being classified as magic means that you will be introduced to the entire magical world, which can be very exciting, also the tournament is a way to get all the schools of magic to get a little closer and the winner gets a thousand pounds." All the sayains eyes glazed at the thought of all the food that could buyand at the same time they all agreed to be there. "Wonderful I will leave you pick you up in a week and you will see a whole new world!" Dumbledore said and with that he departed.  
  
I am sorry it was so short but it is only a prolog. Now I need a vote should I have someone else and if so they be YU-GI-OH or the Wheel of Time, those are the only two I know that will fit so please r&r and vote. 


	2. The News

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or HP Huge Note: ok Since we had a even number of votes and only three reviews (cry, sniffle) I decided to write three stories each with the same concept but all with a twist. and it is done in the fourth Hp, and Gohan when gohan is in school, Goku is alive and no Buu (maybe) it is an au.  
  
Harry looked around the great hall wishing that Dumbledore would make the speech already so that they could eat. "So what do you think the big news is about?" asked Hermione. "Who cares as long as it is short so we can eat" both Harry and Ron grumbled. At that moment Dumbledore stood up. "Well hello there, I am glad to see you are back and I trust that your heads are now nice and empty. As usual the Forbidden Forest is off limits and Mr. Filch has added ten more items to the list of forbidden items, you may see the list in his office. Also I regret to announce that Quidditch is canceled this year." This brought a horde of murmurs, Fred and George looked murderous. "This is due to the fact that- At that moment the doors swung open and in walked the famous (and non to handsome) mad eye Moody. "Ah may I present our new DADA teacher Professor Mad eye Moody! Dumbledore and Hagrid clap, the students stare, and Snape is heard to mutter that poison and antidotes is going to be every class's first lesson (Dum-Dum- DUM.) "A I was saying there is no Qudditch this year as this year we will be hosting the Triwizard tournament. In a nutshell the Triwizard tournament is a tournament that supports cooperation between the magical community and the schools competing in it is Hogwarts,Beauxbatons, and Dumstrang. However recently a whole new magic without wands was found and there is already a group that practices it. It was accepted as a school and they will be competing, and without further ado, tuck in." "Oh and a final note only those who are 17 can compete measures will be taken to assure this.  
Murmurs broke out as people excitedly discussed the news. "wow a whole new magic is that even possible, have you ever heard about this Hermione?" asked Ron. "No I never heard about this before I wonder what they can do." she replied "What I am mad about is the age restriction" cut in Fred "we will be 17 in April but because by tradition it is held it starts in October we can't compete it is not fair."  
  
MONTHS LATER IN OCTOBER IN JAPAN "Hey its the guys" yelled Gohan as the DBZ gang landed. "well its time the school of Ki goes to Hogwarts." says Goku. "Can I compete dad" Trunks and Goten ask simultaneously. "No brats because of some stupid rule only those who are seventeen can compete" snarls Vegeta "which means that I can't compete you better not embarrass us brat, now lets go."  
Okay vote what pairings no yaoi or lesbian parings and should it be purely gohan's perspective or should it be mixed. 


	3. arrival at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own any charecters from DBZ or Hp and can   
  
someone tell me how to issue challenges now on to the story.  
  
"Ah here comes Kai unless I am mistaken." boomed out Dumbledore's   
  
Harry looked around eagerly. He wanted to see what this all new magic looked like  
  
and if it could top Beauxbaton's carriage and Dumstrang's boat. "There they are!" yelled   
  
Fred. Everyone looked to where he was pointing and mouths dropped. What they   
  
saw was astounding humens flying without brooms. Everyone jumped as two small  
  
kids Harry did not think they could be more than nine and ten flew in. Right after them two   
  
men heavilty muscled in martail arts suits flew in that was not the astounding thing though   
  
it was the fact that close after them flew in a green man with pointy ears. ("Bloody  
  
wicked!" whispered Ron) " I wonder who will be competing? said Hermione "none   
  
of them fit the age limit." The answer came shortly after when a seventeen year old boy  
  
floated in. Whispers of he is so hot could be heard around the room.   
  
"Wow!" Gohan thought this is a big place. He heard Dumbledore welcoming his dad and the others.  
  
"Gohan can we find a place to sit   
  
I heard that the feast is starting soon." whined Goten He smiled down at his younger brother and Trunks "sure"  
  
They found a seat across a red haired boy and a kid with some weird scar across his head. " Hello I am harry, this is Ron   
  
and this is Hermione." Hi" responed Goten " I am Goten, this is my friend Trunks and my brother Gohan. "Yeah Gohan is going   
  
to kick everyone's but in the tournament" put in Trunks. Gohan had to smile at that. "So Gohan" said Hermione "what can can your magic do?" Well mostly it is used for fighting, that is why we are all familiar with the martial arts it is half of what we do.   
  
"Cool" said Ron " so by going to the school you learn the martail arts autamatically." How does your magic help you fight?"  
  
"Well we get super strength and super speed with it, we can fly and we can shoot Ki blasts." He had to stop the explanation there for the students were just dismissed to go to bed. "Come on guys Dumbledore gave us some rooms." said goku cheerfully  
  
I am sorry it was short but it was just a preview to them at Hogworts I plan to have some interesting experiences before the actual tournament you will like it I promise. 


	4. meetings

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP or DBZ  
  
I have a request plz advertise this story pllllllllllllllllllllease.  
  
"Hey George do you hear that." Fred asked his brother. They were on there way back from Transfiguration and were itching to start a new project. But Fred just heard voices.  
  
"We will have to be careful.. "Yeah that will work." "No we can't do it that way.  
  
This was too much, Fred walked in. He saw those to kids from the new school, and next to them was some parchment with the title PRANKS. "What are you guys doing?" asked George. "Nothing" the purple haired one responded. Fred looked at the parchment. "Hmmm inventive idea but you will need a diversion." The Purple one stared. "You aren't going to turn us in!" Fred and Georde both smirked "You are looking at the masters of pranks." "So what are you planning to do?" "We are going to soak eveyone with water during the feast want to help?" Fred and George sat down, "why stop there lets unleash a prank wave!"  
  
Snape was in a bad mood. It just seemed that these days everyone was incompetent at potions. He insulted, threatened, punished yet still nearly noone could make a decent potion. Not even his beloved Slytherins. He noticed a man Vegeta he believed he was called, was watching him. He walked over. "Can I help you?" He asked quietly. "I was just admiring the way you insult." said Vegeta, "however I believe you are missing something from it. "Yeah like what." "Who here made the stupidest mistake" asked Vegeta.. Snape pointed "Andrew forgot to do line three adding Unicorn hair." Vegeta waked over and looked in Neville's cauldron. "Forgetting to add Unicorn hair" said vegeta in a quiet and arrogant voice, in my class that warrants flogging. Perhaps your professor should try it." Andrew raised a trembling hand "Professor could I redo my potion?" "In detention," said Snape very pleased. He walked over to Vegeta "t seemed you were right, your method has intrigued me tell me more."  
  
"Hey Goku could I talk to you." asked Fudge. "Yeah sure what's up ?"  
  
Well me and the other judges were talking and we decided to change the events so it was a challenge for everyone and we could use your help.  
  
One Hour Later  
  
"BASILISKS!" 


End file.
